Citrine Teaser
by Reploid7
Summary: In a familiar club rebuilt years after a certain city's destruction, a young woman sits, watching everyone have a good time, and keeping a particular eye on a lovely blondie.


A blonde haired Faunus slumped her back against the bar lazily, watching a number of people dance to some generic techno song she didn't care for. Her cat ears twitched ever so slightly as she waited for something, a large yawn escaping her lips.

It was a long day and she was so tired. She could've fallen asleep at the bar right then and there, but she had to keep an eye out. They were watching her and she knew they were going to approach any minute now. As music blared from the speakers, a song she'd heard many times before in this club before, and just the song she was hoping for. I Burn!

As of on cue, a blonde haired older woman stepped into the center of the solid glass dance floor, the crowd of club-goers making way. She tossed a glass behind her for a man in black and red to catch it before it could shatter on the floor. She knew the drink, she'd seen her so often, it was burned into her memory. Strawberry Sunrise with no ice, and she always made a point to request those tiny decorative umbrellas for some reason, likely for novelty's sake.

As she began to dance, the tired Faunus made an observation about her dance style, one she'd made before time and time again. This woman taking center stage seemed to dance rather forcefully, moving her arms and especially her hands as if she were fighting. It was almost as if she were boxing someone, with the occasional kick thrown in, though she'd be surprised if anyone could survive a fight with her, considering that robotic right arm.

But that's what she was counting on. The Faunus stood up the moment a pair of men came her way, one with slick brown hair and a Chestnut colored suit with a sloppily done tie, the other was another man dressed in black and red, identical to the man who caught the dancer's glass. The two tried to grab her shoulder as she approached the aggressive dancer, but she skillfully avoided him as she made her way to the middle of the dance floor, smiling eagerly at her.

The blonde dancer continued her brawler-esque dance, whilst eyeing the two goons following the Faunus. As they neared the two, the slim-framed cat pulled something yellow that shined in the light. A lightning dust crystal, of which she jammed into her left arm as the beat dropped. Jolts of electricity surged through her arm as the two men tried to make a grab for her again.

Whirling around on her heel, as if in a dance herself, she threw an electrically charged fist at the man in the brown suit, jolting him until he felt something disappear. The crowd stopped dancing as she did this and some we're beginning to back away further as the man in the black and red attire pulled an axe on the Faunus, taking a big swing at her. She hopped out of the way, spinning in place as she landed, sticking her tongue out at him.

He chased her and swung his axe again, trying to make a desperate attempt at hitting her, but she merely danced out of the way, literally. She laughed at him as the song kept up until a white blur from out of the corner of her eye came right for her, to which she pulled a sword from her hip out and deflected a bladed strike. This one was also a frequent part of the club scene, a young woman with long black hair and dressed in white expensive looking clothes, soon joined by a similar looking girl in red clothes with long blades attached to her arms. "What are you doing, lady," the white-clothed woman demanded, sounding quite preppy.

"Just a matter of payback, snowflake," the cat replied sincerely, swiftly thrusting her leg out behind her to kick the black-suited man in the ground just as the song ended.

The blonde dancer walked towards her and asked, "And what about me? Care to explain why you flaunted all that in front of me?" Just as she'd asked, a new song was played, an electric remix of a song she used to love. Mirror, Mirror.

"This song used to be so good," she said, avoiding the question for a moment as the man I the chestnut business suit picked up the axe and attempted to swing it at her. She quickly wheeled around and socked him in the gut with an electrified punch again, this time sending him flying. "It's not smart to play predator to the cat, you rat!" she called to him, a cold edge in her voice.

She leaped after him, sword in hand as more men dressed in red and black attire surrounded the two, shooing away most of the clubbers. "You wanna play too? Fine, I guess I can spread more of me around!" Suddenly her sword split into several sections, connected by a strong cable, forming a whip-like state. The goons hesitated, but soon rushed her, en masse.

She grinned excitedly, lighting up her exhausted face like fireworks. With a quick snap of her wrist, the segmented blades ripped through the crowd of goons, sending them flying by the tens. She leaped over an axe being swung at her and whipped her weapon in the floor, cracking the glass and sending an electric current into the closest targets.

As she landed, the man in the chestnut suit picked an axe up off a fallen goon and made a sloppy attempt to attack her himself. "Finally decided to man up? Too late for that!" She stopped his swing with her sword, the segmented blades coming together to form a complete blade again. "You're gonna go down like the rat you are!"

The electricity surging through her arm as a result of the lightning dust travelled through her weapon and zapped him for several seconds. The end result? A toasted man falling to his knees, and then to the floor. The woman looked back at the blonde she'd been watching and said, "You wanted an answer, yeah? It's nothing special…just payback."

She approached her as she put her weapon. "And maybe…just maybe, I wanted to show off to you."

"What the hell is going on?" An older man came out with super short black hair and fancy get up. Junior, the owner of the club. "Blondie, why'd you wreck the club again?" Again? That was a first for the Faunus.

"Hey, Junior, just because I made a mess of the place once or twice doesn't mean I did it this time," the brawling dancer retorted. "She's your culprit."

"Charlotte Citrine," the Faunus clarified. "Sorry about the dance floor…and your boys, but it's on them for getting in my way." She walked over to the man with the light brown suit and dragged him over for emphasis. "I just needed to pound his face in."

"Sorry, little lady, but I can't just let someone wreck my club and get away with it!" He snapped his fingers and one of the goons brought him what looked like an oversized metal bat. He looked serious, and Charlotte almost responded in kind until the blonde woman stepped between them.

"Lay off her, Junior," she demanded. Her tone sounded soft, but the moment she said anything, he visibly flinched. Seems like whatever rep she had for damaging the club before left him a little something. "He's not dead, is he? Besides, your business is fine. Look."

Just as she'd stated, club-goers started coming back into the club to view the aftermath of the brawl. "Just booze them up."

Junior seemed to stop and consider things for a moment before relaxing and walking away. "Fine, but if she causes another scene she's getting kicked out."

Charlotte grinned, happy to be done finally. The perky, yet tired feline addressed the busty blonde of the dance floor and sighed. "Welp, I'm beat!"

"That's their line," she joked in turn.

"True. Anyways, I'm gonna bounce!" A slip of paper thrust out from her sleeve with a phone number on it. "Call me, beautiful!" Before anymore words could be exchanged, she headed out of the club.

As soon as she saw the electric cat leave, the blonde dancer looked at the phone number for a few seconds before she pondered aloud, "How long was this in her sleeve?"


End file.
